


The Sound of Your Voice

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mockingbird had been there for the events of the "Hawkeye: Blindspot" series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenant_oozi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=revenant_oozi).



It took far too long for Steve to give her an answer. Such a simple question too! _Where is he?_ It took far too long to figure out that Steve didn’t actually have an answer for her too but Bobbi could concede that maybe, just maybe she wasn’t thinking entirely clearly on this particular bit of information.

So she tracked him through the city to Coney Island. Of all places… she shook her head, hesitating to get involved in the fight with his brother. There was no real way of telling if this was some Jerry Springer-esque Barton family reunion or if the elder brother was actually going all Cain and Able on Clint. She was too far out anyway to do anything about it.

She caught glimpses of the fight, nearly cursed when Clint used what had to be the last of the Pym Particles in his system to grow toward the upper limit of what his body could handle. She nearly asked herself as she watched if he realized he probably just sped up the ocular blindness prognosis considerably doing that. But it was Clint. Of course he hadn’t really thought it all through.

By the time she got to Zemo’s base, the fight was over and the villain of the piece was gone. Figured it would be Zemo and his crazy sense of cosmic justice. She mechanically got Steve on her comm. system, calling for medical for both Clint and Barney. The elder Barton was out cold. Clint was still with it. “You’re an idiot.” She muttered as she bent over him.

“And you’re probably an auditory hallucination.” He sighed.

“No, sport. You’re stuck with the real deal.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He almost chuckled.

Bobbi glared at him, “Can you see anything?”

“Nope.” He smirked in spite of the situation. “Black as those panties you had with the little lacy cut out thing in front… you know, the ones you made me wear that time we—“

“Okay, I get it.” She reached down and put her hand over his mouth. Thank goodness he couldn’t see her blush. “Steve’s on the way so he can take you back and…” She glanced over at Barney, still out cold. “I don’t know what they’re going to do with your brother though.”

The smile on Clint’s face melted. “Yeah… who knew.” The words seemed to come out with far more sadness than she thought he meant them to carry. “So… you’re not staying?”

“I had to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m not.”

“I know. You could have said something.”

“When do I ever do that?” He smiled again. “Bobbi… this is weird.”

“I’m sure Don will figure out a way to fix this, Clint.”

“No… no, I mean…” He sighed and let his head fall back. “For a long time after y—after I thought I’d lost you, I could barely remember what your voice sounded like. When I got my hearing back... that was all I wanted. To hear your voice but obviously…”

She nodded. “I know. You told me that.”

“I love listening to you.”

“And yet, you still never _listen_.” She let a little laugh out and heard the sound of a chopper not too far off. “They’re almost here, okay?”

“I can hear now, you know.” He smirked but there wasn’t a whole lot of heart behind it. “Birdy? Talk to me…”

“Okay, Hawks. What do you want me to say?”

“Anything…”

~*~*~*~

He shouldn’t have been quite so disappointed that the first blurry faces he saw were Tony, Steve and Don. He wasn’t disappointed to see anything. He could see. That was a win. But he’d hoped for another face in the crowd.

She didn’t show up until much later.

Her voice woke him up. “You should have told me.”

She was just a dark shape in the doorway. “Come closer… I want to see you.”

“You should have told me!”

“Birdy… please?” He knew the please was what did it. He heard her sigh—a sound he missed more than he was really willing to admit—but she stepped closer and into the light. “You’re so beautiful…”

“Clint—“

“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I should have told anyone, really but… the thought of never seeing you again scared me.” It had to be the meds Don was pumping into him. Maybe there was a truth serum in with those antibiotics… “I love you.”

“Clint, we broke up for a reason.”

“I know that but—“ He ran a hand through his hair. “What if we… don’t work together? What if this is just us and not the Avengers or WCA or SHIELD or anyone else.”

She seemed to be studying him. Maybe looking for some evidence of what he’d come through. Maybe testing him to see if he could really see what she was doing. “That won’t leave us a whole lot of time together…”

“But it could work.” He smiled and reached a hand out. She took it and settled on the edge of the hospital bed. “I had an epiphany…”

“Oh?” She smiled and he knew things were going to be alright.

He nodded slowly. “I don’t like not seeing you.”

“I don’t like not being seen.” Her hand came up and straightened out the mess he’d made of his hair. He leaned into her touch. “So… back to dating?”

“If I say we’re seeing each other, you’re going to hit me, aren’t you?”

“Most likely.”

“I love you.” The words just kept falling out of his mouth at her.

She leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you too.” She leaned in as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They were quiet for a while. Longer than he thought they’d ever actually gone without speaking. Then she broke the silence. “How’s Barney?”

Clint sighed. He’d wanted to believe it was mind control. He wanted to have a reason to hunt Zemo down and make him give him his brother back. It wasn’t going to be that easy of course but… “He hates me.”

She kissed his cheek and sighed. “He’ll get over it.” She smiled up at him and he thought again that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “We all get over it.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

“Love you, Hawks.”

“Love you too, Birdy.”


End file.
